


TEH MOZT SMEXİ YOAİ FİNFEG EVUR WRETTEN

by orphan_account



Series: prepare your bleach [1]
Category: M/M - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Crack, Failed trollfic, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Please Kill Me, Tagging this was suprisingly hard, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is the worst fanfic on AO3, Troll Fic, Wait this is even supposed to be fanfic?, YOAI, crappypasta, please don't give kudos, trollpasta, well I kinda tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ZOMG 2 BOİZ İZ MAKWN OWT PLEZ GEV QUDOZ OKEY





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically how to NOT write a trollfic.

UN DAİ SEME KUN WAZ AT TEH COLAG AND TEN HE SAV UKE KUN AND HE SED HOLE SHET THES MUST TU BE REL LUV HES TEH CUTST GUY EVER AY MAZT KİDNUP EN RAP HEM SEME KUWN KEDNEPS HEM AND TEN HE RAPS HEM!!!!!!!!!! I VANT TU BE GETUN RAPUN TO HOLE SHET THETS TO HOWT TO MEH MAH NOZ İZ BLEDİN NAW EN MAH OVAREZ AR JAST EXPLUDED AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEAEAEEAEAEAEAEAEEAEAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAEAEEAEAEAEAEEEEEEEEEEEEAEEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAAEAEAEAEEEEEEEEEEEEAAEAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAEAAEAEAEEAEAEAEAEAEAEEEEEEEAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAEAAAAAAAAAAAEAEEEAEAEAEEAEEAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEE  
HOLE SHET THEZ İZ TRU LUV AND İZ VERİ VERİ HOWT AND ZEXİ OW MAH GOWD O WAİD AY HEV A RELİGİN TEH GOWD VİL BE VERİ VERİ VERİ ENGRİ TO MEH SO I NED TO CLOZ AYO3 SO GUDBAY FUJOSHES TEH END


End file.
